WFD technology enables sharing of audio and video content between devices while leveraging existing Wi-Fi network infrastructure. Even when used among devices in direct proximity to each other, Wi-Fi technology removes constraints related to matching connector types and ports on the devices and other burdens of cable-based connections. Wi-Fi display technology, in particular, will be used in a wide range of consumer and commercial settings, and the functionality for Wi-Fi display will be included on a wide range of devices and displays, including personal computers, digital televisions, set-top boxes, entertainment and conference room projectors, laptop and tablet computers, and mobile phones.
WFD will be used to enhance the sharing of audio and video content by enabling and sustaining a secure connection between multimedia Wi-Fi devices for the transmission of audio and video streams. In contrast to standard Wi-Fi connections, which are typically maintained at the layer 2 (L2) level using peer-to-peer (P2P) or tunneled direct link setup (TDLS) links, WFD connections are maintained at the application-layer (or layer 3 (L3) level). According to some approaches, WFD connections are established over existing P2P or TDLS connections by first tearing down an existing L2 connection and then establishing a new L2 connection and a WFD connection.